


Promises

by Soldier5396



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soldier5396/pseuds/Soldier5396





	

"Do you remember the first day we met? When you nearly blew us off the cliff with the fire dust?" Weiss turned to Ruby for a moment letting the question sink in. She returned to staring off into the distant sky and continued.

 

"I remember you were so awkward and infuriating." Weiss smiles, "Then like the dolt you are, you pick me as your partner. I never quite understood that, especially because I had been so mean to you."

 

She turned back to Ruby. "Yet you made it your mission to be my best friend no matter what. I don't remember exactly when but you succeeded and I couldn't imagine life without you now." Weiss' face changes. She still wears the smile, but her eyes show a different emotion. One of pain and sadness.

 

"Then one day, after not seeing you for so long, you show up in my room and act as though it were just another normal day. I was so happy to see you and so mad that you hadn't contacted me sooner. I basically flicked you back to Vale with how angry I was. I thought it was so cute the way you pouted, rubbed your head and questioned why I had done that." She laughs a bit to herself remembering the day. A joyous time when finally after so long Ruby had returned, after being so alone she could finally spend time with her one and only friend. Then Weiss slowly stops laughing. She stares ahead, her demeanor changing drastically.

 

"Then you said something that I never thought you would. You told me 'Weiss... I love you'. I was dumbfounded. Here I thought I was the one getting deeper feeling for you and then you surprise me with this news. From that day you weren't just a dunce... you were my dunce." Weiss waits a moment relishing in the memories and willing herself to continue.

 

"You promised me that night, 'I will always be there for you and I will never leave you'. I was so happy to have you with me again and I believed that you would never break that promise." Weiss starts crying. Tears stroll down her cheeks as she continues through sobs. "Then... that damned death stalker... I should have been faster... I should have been smarter... if I would have listened to you, you wouldn't have needed to help me..."

 

Weiss wipes away tears and reaches towards the top of a tombstone. She caresses it with care, as if doing so would allow the person buried there to feel her love and care. She stands alone in the center of a cemetery, just in front of a fresh grave made for a hero of Remnant. Engraved on the stone are the words:

 

            Ruby Rose

5 March 4506 - 12 December 4522

"That's why we're here.

To make the world a better place"

 

"You promised me that you would always be there for me. That you would never leave me... you dunce... you already broke your promise." Weiss breaks down no longer trying to hold back and lets out all of her tears. She falls to her knees in front of the tombstone. She wraps her arms around either side, trying desperately to feel the warmth that Ruby once provided. Trying to feel the beating heart that had once brought her so much joy and love. Trying desperately to make her memories reality. "I wish you would have told me sooner that you loved me. I wish we could of had more time together."

 

Weiss lets go of the cold stone. She stands up and reaches for a flower that she had placed on a nearby bench. She places a single white rose at the base of the headstone. Taking a few steps back, she waits. Hoping that this was all just a dream. That Ruby was not the person buried in front of her. That she could at least hear Ruby's voice one more time and be able to tell her that she loved her one more time.

 

Instead, with a broken and lonely heart, Weiss turned and walked away.


End file.
